Anniversary
by RadosianStar
Summary: Today is anniversary of when Rappunzel and Eugene first met.
1. Chapter 1

Eugene was heading towards his girlfriend's room hoping to see her beautiful face before she woke up. Today was the anniversary of the day they first met and he was still raking his mind to find the perfect present. And one of the most complicated parts of finding an ideal gift for Rapunzel was that she already had everything and more. Plus the princess was someone who enjoyed any little thing the world had to offer- so long as it had nothing to do with people trying to hunt her down for selfish reasons.

Rapunzel was usually so hard at work with his presents the last thing he received from her was a new wardrobe that she sewed herself. It was amazing how fast that girl could learn. Rapunzel was definitely someone worth spending on, but unfortunately, he didn't have enough money to buy her a decent gift and he definitely wasn't good at making things. How could he show her how much he truly loved her?

When he reached her room, he was disappointed to find her bed empty. But he did manage to find a book and an envelope on of the volume with his name on it. He opened the envelope and read its contents.

_Dear Eugene,_

_Sorry__ I had to leave in such a rush, but a princess' life is mostly work. I just wanted to whish you a happy anniversary and I hope you enjoy my little gift. It took a little work, but it was worth it. _

_Look inside the book and you shall see_

_All that has lead you towards destiny_

_From the epic chase to the wondrous sight_

_From great peril and desired fights_

_Fate's hand sent to show_

_The freedom in sparkling glow_

_Great trust came from the sun _

_To this, I send my one true love_

_One dream done a new one set_

_From the very day our eyes met_

_The noble steed that sent you running_

_Gave me a chance to see homecoming_

_The first chance given from a loving gaze_

_Always set on sending praise_

_The enchanted tale __of our dear life_

_Forever is remembered the day of light_

_Love_

_Rapunzel_

Eugene, placed the note back on the bed, took the volume and opened it. To his surprise, he found several drawings of their adventure together. Drawings that she made. From the tower to the Snugly Duckling. From the cave to the lanterns to his untimely demise and to the day, he returned her home. This made the ex-thief feel a bit worse. How was he possibly going to compete with something so amazing?

"Now what am I suppose to get her?" he muttered to himself.

Before he could sink his mind in thought any further, he noticed a small color-changing, smirking reptile on his girlfriend's bedpost. Using his old reflexes he, quickly, grabbed the little lizard by the tail, which caught the little creature completely by surprise.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel decided to go to the stables and give a few apples for Maximus as a thank you for modeling for her. She wanted Eugene's anniversary present to be the best it could be and everyone wanted to model for her little adventure journal. She needed to use her sharpest skills and her best eyes. When it came to her boyfriend, everything needed to be the best it could be.<p>

As she walked inside, she saw the white steed wide-awake, neighing happily for the princess and the apples in her hands. Rapunzel took an apple and handed to the horse's mouth that gladly engulfed it to the core. And he neighed in delight as response. It wasn't' a rare occasion when the princess visited the stables, but to visit the stables with sweet treats.

"Here you go Maximus," she cooed, giving him another apple. "It's a big thank you for being such a good model."

Maximus went into a regal posture and gave a proud cry. The princess was one of the kingdom's most talented artists; it was more than an honour to model for her.

"Do you know where Eugene is?" she asked.

The horse pointed with his hoof the window that her bedroom was located. Rapunzel thanked the horse and headed back to her room.

As she happily made her way to her room, the princess could hear familiar voices coming from the door.

"So… do you think she'll like it," asked a male voice.

Rapunzel could very easily recognize her chameleon's squeaking language and his response was a maybe.

"Oh come on. Be honest with me here." This time the voice was almost shouting.

This time the squeaking sounded a bit more sarcastic.

"Can you write down what you're saying?"

Rapunzel couldn't keep the suspense any longer. She crept towards the door as quietly as she could and peaked through the door opening. She saw Eugene and Pascal arguing about something, but she couldn't tell what the argument was about.

"Listen I really want this to be perfect so do you mind…" He trailed off after noticing his girlfriend's green eyes peeping through the door. "You know you can come in Blondie."

"Of course I can," she replied, "This is my room."

The ex-thief chuckled at her remark. He loved her cheerfulness and her charm. Everything about her sent his heart beating. He quickly took her hand and tried to kiss her.

But before he could even get close, she managed to slip away from his grip. "Sorry Eugene. But if you want a kiss you need to earn it," she teased, leaving her ex-rogue pouting.

"Come on Rapunzel. On our anniversary."

"Fine," she said. Rapunzel made her way towards his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well better than nothing." Eugene held out a small wrapped box in front of her, "I thought you might want your anniversary present now," he said.

Rapunzel grabbed the box from his hands and unwrapped it. Inside she found a beaded necklace, but the beads were arranged in a messy way and the colors were a little disorganized.

Eugene rubbed his hand on the back of his head, "I was never really good in arts and crafts," he admitted.

Rapunzel smiled as she donned the necklace around her neck and stared in the mirror. "Well I think it's perfect."

The ex-thief smiled back at her, "Happy anniversary Rapunzel," he said pulling his girlfriend into an embrace.

"Happy anniversary," she replied, sinking deeper into his arms.

This might have been the best anniversary they ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you guess where I got the adventure journal** **idea.**

**Tell you what I'll make it a competition first one to guess, I'll write any kind of story they want.**

**Here's a clue look for Video Games.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I mentioned that my story was complete, but I thought I'd add a little something extra. And if you like, this part maybe just maybe I'll add more. Depending, if you want me to.**

* * *

><p>Even though it was their anniversary, no one gave them much time to celebrate- alone at least. Since Rapunzel had disappeared for so long, she required the proper education of a princess. She was multi-talented, of course, but there were some things in that high tower you couldn't learn inside a great big palace full of people. So, it wasn't easy to ask for a day off. And as for Eugene, well you could say that some of the guards haven't forgotten.<p>

Rapunzel spent most of the day attending her lessons. And it all seemed so complicated. She'd prefer to dance freely, but a specific dance was required, she loved to dress in her own dresses, but royalty had to be attired with something a bit more uncomfortable. No one said being a princess would be easy, but no ever said it wouldn't be impossible either. Eugene waited at each lesson for his girlfriend to come out, but he couldn't even one second alone with her, considering he was being watched like a hawk. The poor girl wasn't getting it easy either; imagine spending hours in gruelling lessons with tutors who won't give you a break especially when your boyfriend was once a notorious thief.

They finally managed to get a moment alone, while Pascal and Maximus 'distracted' the servants and guards. The couple decided to run off into the castle gardens to get a perfect glimpse of fresh air. Rapunzel and Eugene sat under the shade of a blossoming peach tree, gently cuddling and admiring each other.

"Eugene?"

"Yeah."

"Happy anniversary," the princess whispered leaning in closer towards her boyfriend.

"And to you too," the ex-thief replied happily.

The couple leaned in towards each other, until their lips were close enough to taste each other's breath. Then they steadily leaned in closer and closer, and suddenly their lips met peacefully without a single interruption. At that moment, it felt like nothing could ruin such a perfect moment. The weather was perfect, a lovely summer breeze gently brushed into the air, flowers of different colors sprouted all over the gardens and grass as bright and green as emeralds carpeted the ground.

Suddenly, when they finally pulled away from each other, Rapunzel felt a rather uncomfortable sensation overwhelm her. It was hot and cold all at once and her head felt like a continuously tightening band. She tried not to show her discomfort before Eugene it was their anniversary and nothing was going to ruin it.

But Eugene quickly sensed her pain. "You alright?" He asked with complete concern.

"I'm fine," she replied a bit hazily.

Eugene pressed his hand against her forehead, it was pretty hot. "Maybe we should get you inside."

"No," she interjected. "I'm perfectly…" She couldn't finish her sentence because the throbbing of her head was too intense.

Eugene didn't care what his girlfriend told him. The poor girl looked sick and needed some special attention. And since the princess wouldn't move he had to carry her all the way back to the castle, much to her dismay.

Once they arrived at the castle, Eugene immediately sent for a doctor and Rapunzel's parents, the King and Queen, they were very concerned for their only daughter. Even though it didn't look like anything serious, according to the doctor, just a minor little fever or possibly a head cold. But the princess still required plenty of bed rest.

Rapunzel didn't expect to spend the rest of her anniversary in bed. Of course she relished the idea the Eugene was keeping vigil over her until her health was restored. Though she'd much prefer the outside.

Eugene spent the whole daylight with his eyes open as his girlfriend slept peacefully. He was relived that it wasn't anything serious, but he could tell how troubled she felt. She really wanted to spend her anniversary together out in the great wilderness, singing, playing, and forgetting all the cares of the world. But at least they got one wish, to spend their special day together, alone.

Rapunzel's eyes opened, happily staring at the handsome ex-thief before her. It wasn't the day they were expecting, but they finally got to be alone.

"Happy anniversary," she said softly.

"And to you princess," he replied tenderly as they embraced one anther deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's all for now. If you want more let me know.**** And if I take too long writing fanfics, it's because I have other projects and my mother won't let me on the computer for very long.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry if the story is too short.**

**By the way, I'm**** working on a special little project. I don't own Tangled, but I'm planning to send out a sequel idea out to Disney, of course I need an agent for them to look at it at least. If you liked any of my stories and think I might make an interesting sequel, please give some ideas to help me get the company's attention. I'll be eternally greatfull. **


End file.
